


Sorry, Baby

by Tippens101



Series: Dean's Daddy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Dean,' Castiel said, kneeling next to the time -out chair that was facing the wall in the living room. 'What did you do?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Baby

"Dean," Castiel said, kneeling next to the time -out chair that was facing the wall in the living room. "What did you do?"

Dean sniffled. He had dried tears on his face and he was staring at the wall. "Balthazar already told you what I did."

"I want to hear it from you," he said, squeezing Dean's knee gently.

"I was a bad boy," he said, still looking at the wall. "I wanted a snack, and he gave me carrots," fresh tears started to fall from his face and looked at Castiel. "I hate carrots, Daddy."

"I know, baby," Castiel said wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I screamed and then he told me to go to time -out. Are you mad at me?"

"A little, sweetie. I still have to punish you."

Dean whined and gave Castiel a pleading look.

"I'm sorry baby." Castiel spread his arms out and Dean nearly knocked the chair over jumping off and into Castiel's arms, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist.

He sobbed silently into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Castiel stroked his hair and shushed him, rocking back and forth gently.

*************

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and looking at the floor.

"Stand up," Castiel said. He had been changing into his pajamas, and now stood wearing boxers and a plain white t -shirt.

Dean did as he was told and tried to control his breathing. He knew what his punishment was for throwing a tantrum.

He heard Castiel reach under the bed for his toybox, swallowing when heard it click open. There was silence for a few seconds and then the sound of it being clicked closed.

"Bend over," Castiel said, and Dean did.

He heard Castiel grab the baby lotion from the nightstand, heard the sound if it opening, then closing after a few seconds.

Two slick fingers pressed against Dean's hole, and he stopped himself from whining. They moved inside, scissoring him open.

He felt them stroke his prostate slowly, and soon he felt a third finger.

"Daddy," he moaned, and regretted it when he felt a smack to his thigh.

"Be quiet, Dean." He removed his fingers and slipped a plug inside. It was big, but not as big as Castiel's cock, and Dean was grateful for that. "Up."

Dean stood up straight and Castiel walked in front of him. Dean decided not too look at what he had in his hand.

Castiel smiled as he put the cock -cage on him.

He locked it, then out the key on the nightstand.

"Want to put your pajamas on baby?"

Dean nodded and Castiel helped him into his favorite feetie pajamas, the one with the horses on them.

******************

After Castiel fed Dean dinner, which consisted of carrots, he let Dean sit on the floor while he watched TV.

There was a rerun of Dr. Sexy, Md on and Castiel let him watch that.

Neither of them were paying much attention because Castiel was playing around the the remote setting of Dean's plug.

Dean was on his back squirming, the stimulation to his prostate making him whine.

"Daddy," he groaned. "Daddy, please let me. I'll be good, I promise. Let my thingy out."

Normally Castiel would feel bad about this, but Dean looked too cute with his face flushed.

"No, baby," he said turning it to medium. "This is what happens when you're a bad boy. Now, come up here."

Dean shakily got up onto the couch, and Castiel turn up the vibrations to its highest level.

He got onto his stomach, feet hanging off the other end.

"Suck me, baby boy."

Dean reached into Castiel's boxers and took out his cock.

He licked around the head, cleaning it of pre -cum.

He moved his mouth down to the base, gagging a little. He started sucking, and Castiel turned off the plug.

He started petting Dean's head, saying "Good boy, Dean. Such a good baby, love you so much."

Dean bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the tip.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking for all he was worth.

Castiel held Dean's head still as he came down his throat.

"Good boy, Dean," Castiel said. Dean got on his knees and watched him fix his boxers. "Sit on my lap."

Dean crawled onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck.

Castiel rubbed his back and reached over to the end table to get Dean's pacifier.

"Daddy," Dean said. "I'm sorry." His eyes were watering, looking at his hands.

Castiel lightly gripped his chin and lifted his face.

"I still love you, baby boy," he leaned forward and kissed him. He licked inside Dean's mouth, tasting himself, and Dean moaned.

He pulled away and stuck Dean's pacifier in his mouth.

Dean sucked it happily, and Castiel cradled his head and then dropped a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
